Just Bury Me Now
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Enrolled in Weston College by his doting mother, Marx Blood only wants to get through his terms without incident. But with mysterious visions popping up and a suspicious residents of the school. Marx has his owns demons, can he ignore the secrets of the school or will he be dragged into the mystery of the prestigious school? Rated for language, violence, and sexual content


Just Bury Me Now!; Chapter One; Seeing Red

Weston College, one of the most exclusive public schools in England. Nobles and Royals send their sons to this prominent school in order to learn the values and education to ensure their students a successful life.

"Such a beautiful school!" a voice said, "Look at all the hopeful young men, so clean and polished in their little uniforms!" she said seeing all the students going through the gate, dressed in their top hats and dress suits.

"They look like young gentleman!" she smiled, "Soon you'll be dressed like that!" she said looking the young male sitting next to her. The young teen was of average height he had short neat red hair that spiked from various angles. His eyes were a stunning crimson red and he had fair skin with a light tan. Presently there was a thin line on his lips, a mix of both a frown and a scowl.

"Oh dear don't have such a sour look" his mother commented, "You'll get worry lines that way" the boy gave a huff,

"Why do I need to come here?" his mother gave him a quizzical look, before a smile formed

"Honey this is one of the most prestigious schools in England" she said, "Besides gaining a good education, this is also a great opportunity for you to make the some friends!" even with her cheery notion, her son continued to scowl.

'She can't be serious…' but it was his mother, once she set her mind on something there was no escaping, no matter what.

"Now then it's almost time for your first day!" she said opening the carriage door and more specifically the entry way to the beginning of his new school life at an all boy's school.

"I don't think so" he said folding his arms, "Besides I have no interest in making friends…" he said almost distantly

"Nonsense!" his mother said, he a tug the boy was 'kicked out' of the carriage, standing outside composing himself after the sudden action.

"It's even more beautiful up close" or at least from where she stood awing at the structure of the all boy's school.

"Now then if you need anything don't be afraid to call home" his mother said, "Remember to do all your homework, eat properly, and make some new friends!" she exclaimed smiling down at her son who only adjust his bag on his side.

"No promises…" he mumbled

"Now then…" nimble fingers began straightening the tie of her son, making sure it was neat and acceptable, her doting cobalt eyes looking at her son with a look on his face that emitted a range of emotion even if he tried to hide it.

"Now then Marx, my son, please behave" she said, "I want you to grow and be a great man, even though I never want you to grow at all and remain my lil angel" though that term might be well off basis

"So going to this school is supposed to 'help' me?"

"Now don't start, I want you and her siblings to have the best. If I didn't then I would be a bad mother, a terrible mother!" she chuckled a bit, "Plus this will be a good learning experience for you!" she exclaimed much to the other annoyance.

"Now then you better get going, you don't want to be late on your first day!" she said

"I wonder whose fault was that?" it was basically true after waking early in order to get to this 'school' early, his mother insisted on making him breakfast or rather she made him a buffet,

'I just thought you might like a little snack before you go off to school' , the table was full of food, it was like she thought he wasn't going to eat ever again, though to him it was more like his last meal before being sent off to the electric chair. Even though he would be living on campus they had chefs to prepare food for him.

After that as he was packing the last of his essentials, he swore some of his stuff kept being moved from out of his suitcase. For someone who wanted him to have the best education, she sure wasn't being to hidden on not wanting him to leave home.

Then on the ride to the school his mother seemed to have a complete meltdown, she kept hugging him and crying of how she would 'miss him' and 'my baby', he wanted to crawl into a hole. A very deep hole,

"Alright go get em!" she said, "Remember I'm routing for you!" she said with a double victory sign.

"Listen I'm willing to bargain with you" he whispered in a last attempt to prevent from going to the school, "Name your price"

"Oh you are just to darling!" she gushed patting him on his head, "Now remember be good and make friends!" with one last hug and a kiss, the red head teens mother waved wishing him good luck before boarding back into the carriage. With a crack of the reigns the carriage was off though even as it drove off a solemnly cry of grief could be heard.

"Damn it" he sigh under his breathe, looking up at the large structure, the young teen couldn't help feel a since of dread, not the dread he usually felt, no this was an annoying dread.

'Weston College' as he looked at the structure he already felt an amnesty toward the school and he was only standing in front of the gate.

"Alright might as well go inside" with a huff, he straightened up and began walking through the gate. Once inside he was met with the scene of students, dressed in top hats and suits, cut grass, beautiful buildings, well-kept grounds, basically everything an expensive college would have and possibly more.

"Guess they can have this for the amount of tuition they require" though he didn't know why he had to come here. He was already beyond a college education having some of the 'best' tutors and teachers in their own profession. He was born into an influential family, he had a mother, who was doting if not a bit air-headed at points. He had four siblings, two sisters and a brother, all older then him.

As he walked through the campus he stood to look up again at the building a seemingly intimidating force that could either make or break a male's future. Suddenly he felt something, a surge like electricity buzzing through him. He stood there, eyes flashing an eerie red brighter than his own color, as images flashed before his vision.

'A door…' as it opened he could only make out shadows moving with the mumbles of talking, but he couldn't hear' soon the energy left, the vision left and his eyes returned to normal.

'What the hell' he shook his head, taking a short breathe

"You there!" a voice called out, though the teen paid no mind and continued with his thoughts, that is until the calling or rather yelling became louder.

"You there with the bright red hair!" the voice sounded angry or irritated, though at the mention of bright red hair he had the feeling he knew who the voice was referring two.

"It's against the rules to walk across the schools lawn" the voice stated, turning around red eyes stared at the voice who had if any scolded him.

His red eyes met the eyes of a young man with scarlet eyes that looked sternly at the other male and long blond hair worn over his shoulder and tied with a crimson ribbon. Dressed in a red waistcoat and a striped tie as part of his school uniform, along with a rose fastened onto the collar of his coat and a badge with what looked like a fox in scarlet red.

"Who are you?" the male asked looking at the red haired male who gave a look of indifference as he stared at the other.

"Marx" he spoke, "Marx Blood" he added his last name

"Blood? Are you a new student?"

"Yes, I just arrived here. I was just looking around and got 'distracted'" he said peering back up at the building

"I see, I'm Edgar Redmond" he introduced himself politely and with a friendly tone, "Since your new I'll over look this little incident, but remember only permitted individuals are allowed to walk on the schools lawn"

'Seriously? Walking on grass' it took half his will not to roll his eyes, but something else caught his attention.

'This guy…is that…' red splotches decorated his skin, from his hands to his face and part of his clothing

"Are you okay?"

"Hn?"

"You were staring rather distantly, are you feeling alright?" red eyes narrowed a bit, but he shook his head.

"I see, you must be having first day jitters" he seemed to conclude, "Come I'll take you to the vice principle" he offered

"But I…"

"Now then come along, time is of the essence!" before he knew it the other had grabbed his wrist, with a jolt the sensation came back. Images began flashing before his eyes…

"Enough!" with a jerk Marx pulled his arm free from the others grip. The scene as well as the action both shocked and bewildered looks from everyone.

"What in the world?" Edgar looked at the other, "Are you alright in the head? What is the meaning of this behavior?" as he waited for an answer Marx just stood there,

'What was that? Of all the damn bloody times?'

"Well I…"

"HELP!" a yell broke through the yard, all eyes turned to the school, first in confusion and then into looks of shock and horror. There on the roof was a student who was hanging for dear life from edges.

"Someone! Anyone help!" the boy screamed

"For the love of God!"

"Someone get the principle!"

"Get a ladder!" as people scrambled to try and save the boy, the situation was getting worse as the boy was beginning to lose footing.

"Hang on!" someone called up to the mauve haired boy who continued to hang on, his fingers were becoming numb.

"It's no use! I can't hold on!" he cried as the students looked on in horror

"Just hold on for a little longer!"

"I…can't…my fingers…" his fingers strained to get a grip, tears present in his dark blue eyes, he didn't want it to end this way, not like this. With the last bit of strength he tried to pull up, but it wasn't enough. His fingers lost their grip,

'Ah!'

"He's falling!" eyes widened and gasps of horror could be seen as the boy began plummeting to the ground below

"Dear God!"

"He's gonna hit the ground!"

'This is it!' the falling boy closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that was sure to come, he only prayed it would be quick. But when he felt the contact it wasn't hard, mauve eyes dripping with tears slowly opened when he did not feel the pain on the ground. Looking up, dark blue connected with stunning, abnormal red.

'So bright…' a blush formed across his cheeks as he found himself having fallen literally in the arms of angel, but the sight of the those red orbs could only belong to that of a demon.

"Hey kid are you still alive?"

"I…I…uh…"

"What is going on out here?" a voice cut through the murmurs of the crowd.

"Vice principle!"

'Vice principle?'

"Vice principle…he saved him from falling off the roof"

"The roof?" he questioned, "Young man what in heaven's name were you doing up on the roof?" all eyes seemed to turn to the young student who was still in the other's arms.

"I…um…I…"

'Huh? Why the hell is he looking at me like that?' those large dark blue eyes with dark bags hanging under his eyes.

"Is he okay?"

"He must still be in shock"

"Well he did fall from the roof"

"Who exactly are you young man?" all eyes were now on the boy with the bright red hair and equally abnormal red eyes.

"Marx Blood" he replied,

"A new student, I see"

"I am the Vice Principle of Weston Academy" he introduced himself to the teen, "Normally I would be welcoming you to the campus, but given the present situation I thinks it's best get him to the infirmary"

'Right'

"I see" he guess the other was still in shock, "Where's the infirmary?"

"I'll show you" the vice principle offered, "Alright then, the rest of you back to your studies" with that the students dispersed with murmurs still floating around.

"Right then, follow me Mr. Blood" he motioned for the other to follow, hesitating for a moment Marx looked down at the boy still in his arms.

"You know I'm not going to carry you" his voice was stern, his eyes narrowing a bit as the boy continued to lay there as it were.

"Um…I…I…" he stammered as, his eyes looking away

'His eyes are so beautiful'

Marx's eye arced as he looked down at the other, "Listen, I'm going to drop you in three seconds if you stop stammering" the boy gave a gasp and was visibly trembling swearing he saw their eyes flash.

"I…I mean I'm sorry" he apologized, his voice was no more audible then a whisper,

"Well, at least you're not stammering" it was something at least,

"Um…I"

"Almost…"

"Mr. Blood?" the voice of the vice principle seemed to take his attention, he would drop the brat off at the nurse and try, very hard to survive this…college.

After being escorted to the nurse's office, Marx was more than willing to release the stammering youth that hadn't even completed one sentence since he caught him from becoming a new foundation in the school. After getting a dismissal from the doctor he was now being officially welcomed by the vice principal,

"I do apologize for that, never would I thought to see something like that" he seemed to apologize, "I am just relieved nothing bad happened to one of our students"

Red eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at the male,

"Is something wrong?" he asked noting the others gaze,

"No nothing, just a long day" he sighed dropping his gaze to look forward

"I see" he seemed to move on, "Well then, before we continue…" they stopped in the middle of the hallway, after a moment he found himself staring at a large book.

"Mr. Blood, do you swear to uphold the traditions of Weston College, obey the rules, tradition and discipline" it was like taking a pledge before going up to bear witness at trail, maybe if he declined he could go home.

No, his mother would have his head on spike and nag him to death and back again for being kicked out on his first day.

"I guess…" he sighed, "I swear to obey the rules, traditions, and disciplines" like he had a choice, taking the quill; he inscribed his name onto the pages, it felt like signing away his soul.

"Now then, you are officially enrolled in Weston Academy" presenting his hand for a handshake, "I welcome you" taking the others hand in his own, a flash came over his eyes.

'Something's not right'

"Is something wrong Mr. Blood? Should I take you to the nurse?"

"No I'm fine" he declined, "I had a long day, can I just go to my room" he said running his hand through his red locks.

"So it has, you are dismissed then" he seemed to agree, "Do you need any assistance to your dorm?"

"I'm fine, I just need to lie down" with that he turned and headed back down the hall away from the vice principal, the further away the better, after only touching the man he felt something, a dark sensation that leaked from him.

As he walked down the halls his head was thumping for the voices of the students and faculty around him. Usually he would ignore such unimportant talking, but right now he needed something to calm his nerves, followed by a long nap.

"Wait! Wait please!"

'That voice, please no' peering back he swore he should have just kept walking, a body came running toward him. With straight mauve blue hair that came down longer on one side. Wearing the standard Weston uniform, though the blazer seemed to be a bit too big as sleeves held folds from the larger size.

"Oh it's you" the boy stopped, catching his breath, "Shouldn't you be in infirmary" not that he cared, he didn't exactly want him around himself.

"I…I wanted to find you" he breathed, "I…I um…I…" dark blue eyes looked nervously at the other, fingers playing against each other as they stood fidgeting with their words.

'What should I say? He's staring right at me…remain calm'

Marx sighed, "Listen I've had a long day, if that's all you wanted I'm going to my room", he began to turn to leave

"W-Wait! Please!" the boy seemed to plead, "I…I'm sorry, it's just that…I wanted to thank you for saving my life!" his voice was louder, though still meek like a mouse.

"Oh that, it's nothing" he replied,

"But it was more than nothing!" they stated rather loudly, "If it hadn't been for you, if you hadn't caught be I probably wouldn't be standing here" he seemed to chuckle weakly mentioning almost being a puddle on the pavement.

'Okay just ask him'

"Ask me what?"

"Excuse me?"

"It looked like you wanted something else" he replied, "What is it?" the boy was fidgeting more

"Um…well…I…it's that…" he stammered rather quickly, "Um…I'm sorry I have to go!" before knew it the boy was gone back the way he came, like a mouse having just saw a ferocious cat.

"What a weird kid" he sighed feeling another headache coming back, now all he had to do was find the dorm he would be living in.

'Just three years' that's what he told himself, "Just three damned years" as he stepped outside the campus seemed quite as students were probably still in class or study hall.

"Now all I need to do is find my dorm house" the school had four different dormitories, each one designated for a specific student with specific skills. First there was Scarlet Fox, it was mostly for student's exceptionally high birth or gentility; so only students with high status and wealth were allowed admittance into red dorm. Next was the Sapphire Owl, students there had the key characteristics of excelling in studies. Then there was the Green Lion, students in that dorm exceled in skills such as martial arts and sports. And finally there was Violet Fox, mostly for students accomplished in the arts.

"As if going here wasn't bad enough, now I have to share my personal space", now Marx wasn't stubborn or arrogant, he just liked certain people at a certain distance away from him at any given time if he could help it. Stopping for a second he took a deep breath trying to relax before another headache popped up, someone was going to pay for this.

"Excuse me" a voice called,

'Not again' why couldn't he be left alone for 5 minutes without being bothered, taking deep breath he turned to see four figures standing before him, each dressed in different colored versions of the school uniform and crests of the four different dorms.

'Oh you got to be joking…'

"So we meet again Marx Blood" came the polite voice of Edgar Redmond, one of the students he had met earlier. He could still sense it, the red…

To Be Continued…

Next Time; Perfection is Irrelevant


End file.
